Various protectors and guards and methods of application are disclosed in the following prior-art-teachings: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,456,394; 1,529,690; 1,682,657; 2,218,862; 2,556,815; 2,774,983; 2,842,790; 2,983,944; 3,090,064; and 3,413,673.